Road Trip
by icarusforgotten
Summary: prompt: Wade and Peter are getting busy outside, but then a sudden rainstorm hits and gets them soaked.


"Can't you sit still for_ two seconds_?"

"I've been sitting still for _hours_, Pete, and I still have no fucking clue where we're going!"

Peter slammed his foot down on the break, and the car jolted to an unexpected halt. Wade, not wearing his seatbelt as usual, flew forwards and collided with the dashboard, huffing curses as he turned to glare at Peter, nose bleeding and twisted slightly to the side. A sickening crunch was heard throughout the car as Wade fixed his nose back in place. He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, eyes burning holes at a cow chewing grass along the road out his window.

Peter didn't really give a damn. "What part of 'surprise' is really so hard for you to grasp?"

"But it's so boring! We've been out on the road all day!"

"It hasn't even been a full twenty minutes, Wade, now stop being difficult and just wait patiently. We're almost there." Peter started driving again, picking up some speed. It was a good thing they were out in the countryside. The road was practically empty, save for the one or two small vehicles that were making their way back to the city.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago!"

"Either you've conducted the most remarkable advances in physics behind my back and have experienced time jumps with quantum relativity, or you have the shittiest concept of time ever known to man," he griped.

"Hey, don't use your smarty pants sass on me all at once babe, you'll run out of material for your geek convention and leak brain juice all over the place."

Peter gripped the wheel, slowly counting to ten in his head to stay calm. This was supposed to be a special day, he kept reminding himself. The first day in a long time they had any time together; it was also the six month point of their relationship. It was supposed to be a meaningful day. And he really didn't want to have another fight with Wade.

He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose before he looked over.

Wade was slumped back against his seat, doodling little patterns with his fingers into the condensation that had accumulated on the window from the intense humidity outside. It was cute, really. And Peter finally, _finally_ relaxed a little, enjoying the calming silence that had settled between them.

At least until Wade's hand grabbed his crotch and _squeezed_.

Peter swerved sharply to the shoulder of the road. He jolted forward, and the recoil caused the grip Wade had on his dick to tighten, fingers jabbing his balls with the force of their impact. It hurt like fuck and he doubled over, slamming his forehead against the steering wheel.

Wade just seemed to think it was funny, because the bastard let out a gleeful laugh and squeezed him again, so much harder this third time around.

"_Fuck_!" Peter cried out, barely able to get the word out with how hard he was gasping. There was pain shooting up his spine, moving all the way to the backs of his eyes, blinding him for just a fraction of a second before a slow heat worked its way through his body.

Wade was rubbing his hand oh so slowly across Peter's hardening dick, pivoting his palm in just the right way. It made him whimper and buck right into Wade's hand, and god did he ever hate how fucking undignified Wade could make him. He sat back into his seat, head lolling to the side as he tried to keep the sounds that were clawing their way out his throat down.

"You like that, baby?" Wade tightened his hand around him again, and Peter let out a needy whine, despite all the pain. Wade's hand moved to cup the inside of his thigh, thumb skimming harshly across the tip of his cock through his jeans, and the intense pressure coupled with the rough friction of the denim sliding over his sensitive flesh made him gasp, breath stuttering and hitching with every slight motion. Peter clutched the edge of his seat, fingernails bending back with the strength of his grip. He rut wildly against Wade's hand, needing _more_, but with every movement, with every sharp rise of his hips, Wade pulled just far back enough to leave Peter writhing with a fervent desperation that curled his innards tighter than the condensed chromatin structure of compact DNA.

Peter fumbled to undo his pants, fingers sliding against the buttons. He cursed, trying to steady the shaking of his hands just long enough to get his jeans out of the way. Today of all days he just had to wear tight fucking pants that were nearly impossible to get off, he couldn't have just worn his usual slacks. Peter cursed his Parker luck.

"Need some help there?" Wade laughed, bringing his fingers closer to tease Peter again. It was unbearable, coming apart so pathetically with just a few simple touches. But Wade had always had that effect on him. It was one of the reasons they just couldn't patrol together anymore. Not that it ever actually stopped Wade from tagging along. Not that Peter even tried to stop him. And it's not like they'd been caught. At least not yet.

Peter was brought back to the present moment by a tugging at his crotch. Somehow, without Peter even noticing, Wade managed to get the fly of his pants down. He shoved his hand in, fingers soft and teasing as they maneuvered across his length. The touch sent a jolt through his body, reaching the tips of his toes, and the cool, silken fabric of his boxers made the sensation all the more exhilarating, a sweet contrast to the pulsing heat of his cock. It was driving him mad.

"Look at you, so wet for me already," Wade purred. He swiped his thumb across Peter's leaking tip, spreading the pre-come through his boxers. Peter tried to bring his hand down to touch himself, but Wade kept it restrained against the seat. With his other hand, he continued to torment Peter, the tip of one finger poking in through the flap of his underwear, rough skin brushing gently across the tip of Peter's dick. He moaned out, writhing to have that feeling again.

Wade just smirked, leaning in to nip the edge of Peter's jaw before he brought the pad of his finger down again, sliding excruciatingly slow up the length of his shaft, increasing the pressure of his touch the further along he got. He buried his finger deep in the hairs of Peter's pubis, curling it there shortly and tugging roughly before he sank his nail into the base of Peter's dick and scraped his way back down to the edge of his tip. The descent was slower than the journey up, and Peter nearly lost all brain function at the sharp pleasure coursing through his dick with every inch of skin that was harshly assaulted. And then Wade dug his nail deep into the slit of his tip, and Peter lost all sight of reality, consumed and possessed by a pleasure so intense it overcame the pain that should have immobilized his senses. Instead, it heightened them, leaving Peter on the brink of a desire so strong, it shook the entirety of his being, seizing all rational thought and just focusing on that one carnal urge that had so wantonly taken priority among his needs.

Without warning, Wade snuck his thumb in through the boxers; he rolled Peter's tip between his thumb and forefinger, the motion so gentle it hurt.

"You know," Wade said against his ear, breath hot and moist across his skin. He let the words hang in the tension between them, taking his time to dart his tongue out and sweep it across the shell of Peter's ear. It made him shiver, and a second wave of intense heat exploded throughout his body. "I could end this right now," he murmured, voice hoarse and so very sexy; it made Peter's dick jump at the sound.

Wade sharply nipped his ear before continuing. "With my mouth on your cock, sucking you so hard until you scream my name, coming down my throat." He gently squeezed Peter's tip between his fingers. The vision those words painted made him jump, their promise pulsing through his brain with erratic rhythm.

"I could make that happen," he continued, tone rough and sultry and so perfect to Peter's ears. He looked over at Wade, barely able to see his face with how heavily his lids were drooping. It took great effort to even keep them at that level of openness. But he managed to nod, lips straining to reach over and seal the deal.

Wade angled in closer, so incredibly dramatically slow with his advance, leaning closer, and Peter licked his lips with anticipation, head spinning and breath ragged with the way Wade was playing him like a fiddle. A hard, wet fiddle whose strings were wound with unimaginable tension. Just waiting to be plucked. Waiting to be torn open and released.

He stopped just short of Peter's lips, teasing him with a sly grin and a quick puff of air. "If," he said, darting his tongue teasingly across Peter's bottom lip. He let out a whine, straining to close that distance and sink his teeth into that tongue, but Wade pulled back, and the smile he flashed him was mocking. "If," he said again, "you tell me what the surprise is."

The shock of how he was being played sobered Peter up enough to grimace and push Wade's face away. That didn't stop Wade from tightening his fingers around the head of Peter's shaft, smirking at him like he held the world in the palm of his hand. Which, as far as Wade was concerned, he probably did.

Peter moaned, feeling so close to release but not close enough to actually get any. "T-his is cruel and – _ah!_ - inhumane!"

"Sorry baby, couldn't hear you over that filthy moan spilling from your mouth. Wanna try that again?" He didn't even give Peter a chance to speak, just swiftly gripped his dick in his hand, tugging him rough and slow. The noise Peter made wasn't even close to a moan, it wasn't even classifiable, and he ducked his head in shame with how easily Wade ripped it from him.

"P-please!" he panted, hand moving down to clutch at Wade's, fingers slipping across the scarred knuckles from being so slickened with sweat. "Please Wade … " he tried, "just f-finish me or l-let me do it myself … !"

The hand tightened around him, and the friction of those rough scars rubbing against his sensitive flesh was as glorious as it was torturous. "No can do, baby boy. We gotta reach a compromise."

"Why are you even doing this?" he gasped.

"Told you already – I don't like surprises. Wade clenched his hand into a tight fist and started to pump. He pressed his thumb against Peter's tip, holding it down, and the pulsating pressure that squeezed down on him with every flick of Wade's wrist sent shockwaves of unbearable pleasure through his body. It was just too much.

"F-fine!" he panted. Peter turned his head again to glance at Wade, hoping he'd see the desperation in his eyes and give him the release he needed.

But today didn't seem to be Peter's lucky day.

Wade gave his dick one last harsh tug before he pulled his hand away, shoving the door open and stepping out of the car. Peter bit his lip and shut his eyes, cursing at his incredible luck.

At least he still had his hand.

Before Peter could tend to himself though, the door to his side of the car was yanked open.

Wade stood heaving, hands confidently tearing off Peter's seatbelt before pulling him out of the car. Peter had virtually no strength left, and he drooped against Wade's chest, hands barely managing to hang onto his hips for support. Wade didn't seem to mind. In fact, he laughed at this, giving Peter's ass a playful slap before he shut the car door, dragging Peter around until they reached the hood of the car.

Peter felt the hot metal scalding his back through his clothes. He flinched, body arching off the hood for what seemed too short a moment. Wade pulled his pants completely down, even tugged off his underwear, and the burning of sun-heated metal against bare flesh was so much worse than what he had felt on his back that Peter yelped, clutching Wade's body as he tried to lift himself off the car.

Wade held him tightly, lulling Peter's panic with gentle shushing noises. From seemingly nowhere, he took out a blanket, draping it hurriedly across the hood of the car. Peter was about to question where Wade managed to pull the blanket from, but he was instead shoved back onto the car. Everything was moving so quickly, and he was still in such a weak state of daze from Wade's strategized foreplay, that he could barely register the remainder of his clothes being taken off. Or even that Wade's clothes were discarded somewhere.

He was naked – they were _both_ naked – in the middle of the country road, pressed down against his car, legs being spread wide open for the world to see.

For _anyone_ to see.

"Wade!" he hissed, shivering as the cool breeze caressed his throbbing dick. It just made him even more painfully aware of how exposed he really was. "Not here!" he pleaded.

But Wade wasn't listening. He had a bottle of lube in his hands – where was he getting all this stuff from? – and was coating his fingers with it. He was so invested, so _in control_, of the situation that Peter knew he'd never be able to talk Wade out of it. And on top of that he was an exhibitionist, so Peter could only imagine the kick he was getting out of being in this situation.

Realistically, no one would see, with how deserted the road was. And even if they did, they were probably people Peter would never encounter again. New York was a big place. Statistically speaking, he had a greater chance of getting Wade to agree to a threesome with some farm animals.

The thought made him shudder, because knowing Wade, that was a statistic that had a pretty high confidence interval.

He tried to relax as Wade got the lube ready. No sense in making the situation any worse. He closed his eyes, took in a deep, calming breath, and opened them again. Peter frowned. The sky looked far too dark for two in the afternoon.

He was about to voice that when suddenly his legs were spread wider, and Wade pushed a finger in, sinking in all the way to his knuckle without any hesitation. Peter gasped, hips bucking into the sensation. Wade moved the finger around, stretching him as the digit curled and twisted, making Peter moan into the breeze.

Before he could get adjusted to that first finger, Wade pushed in two more. It was slower this time, much more calculated, much more careful, ensuring that the burning wouldn't overload Peter's senses. He threw his head back, panting, shutting his eyes as Wade roughly swiped his fingers along that sensitive area that made him fidget with want, hips arching to get those fingers in further. The heels of his feet pressed into the car; there was probably going to be a lovely set of dents as a result, but Peter couldn't bring himself to care. He used his feet to support his weight as he lifted his hips, arching higher, thrusting into the air to get closer to the release he craved.

Wade yanked Peter down by his hips, pulling him closer until he could reach his dick. He wrapped his hand around Peter, pumping him slowly, making him writhe and whimper until all he could do was cry out a broken crescendo of Wade's name. The sound was lost in the strengthening wind.

With one final stroke, Wade hooked Peter's legs over his shoulders, lifting him by the waist and pulling him even closer, spreading his buttocks until Peter could feel his skin burning. It wasn't unpleasant, and he groaned to let Wade know just that. His eyes were heavy, he felt exhausted from all this pleasure Wade was drowning him in, but Peter looked up at Wade, and their gazes locked. There was this intensity between them, and it sparked something animalistic within Peter, something raw and powerful.

Wade must have felt it too, because he nodded, eyes never leaving Peter's, not even willing the chance to blink as he pushed in, burying himself deep within Peter with a single, powerful thrust. He cried out, voice breaking, and he stuttered on the inhalation, so ruggedly it felt like his lungs had been pierced. It shook his whole body, making his nerves tremble and his muscles tighten, but he kept his eyes level with Wade's, watching those pupils dilate wide with his strain to keep still.

Peter kept him that way for a moment, but as soon as the burning faded into something much more tolerable, he moved against Wade. And Wade moved back, without even the slightest inclination of mercy as he rammed _hard_ into Peter. The pace was brutal, in sync with the erratic pounding of his heart. And just when Peter thought that they had reached their limit, Wade pulled back further out, angling Peter's hips just a little higher before slamming back in, so hard he all but bruised his prostate. Peter screamed out his approval until he was hoarse, writhing and bucking and _begging_ to have his sensitive spot abused again.

There was a rumbling sound somewhere far off in the distance. But right at that moment Wade grabbed his dick and started to twist roughly with his hand, and Peter was so lost in the pleasure he could barely remember that oxygen was kind of important. He started to feel light headed, and as Wade jerked his hips roughly in time with the motions of his hand, Peter barely managed to gasp his name, sucking with it a mouthful of air. His vision darkened with the sudden rush. It was at this moment that he'd finally shut his eyes, throwing his head back with a loud moan, so finally close to that sweet release.

And it was in this moment that Peter felt something wet coming down on his body with a sharp staccato, growing stronger and greater within mere seconds. He opened his eyes.

It was raining. No, it was _storming_. The sky was black with monstrous, rolling clouds, purging themselves with a force that was glorious as it was frightening.

Wade didn't seem to care. He dug his fingers into Peter's thighs, pushing them back as far as they would go, making his thrusts deeper, stronger. The water made everything slippery, and with each thrust, Peter was sliding back on the hood of the car, blanket bunching beneath him. His lower back became exposed to the car's metal, and the friction that resulted pinched his skin. But soon the pain from that was all forgotten as Wade collapsed his weight on top of Peter, driving into him deeper still. Each thrust reached his prostate, and Peter wrapped his legs tightly around Wade's back, needing to hold on. His arms latched onto large shoulders, pulling him closer, and he could taste Wade's breath as he panted against his mouth in short, quick spurts. Just before their lips met, Peter could have sworn he felt Wade whispering his name.

The kiss was rough and deep, tongues and teeth caught in a fierce choreography, moving to the sharp rhythm of their hips. A flash of lightning illuminated the darkening sky, and heavy thunder roared around them soon after, the time lapsed between the two events nearly non-existent.

It just added to the exhilaration.

With the second burst of thunder, Wade jolted, hips stuttering with one final, powerful thrust, and Peter felt the vibrations from both forces rushing down his spine. He came harder than he probably ever had, clenching around Wade, digging his nails into his flesh as he screamed Wade's name against his mouth. And like it was right on cue, Wade came deep inside Peter, body jerking and spasming with his release, collapsing with his head on Peter's chest. He felt the muscles of his cheek rise against his chest before Wade buried his face in even closer.

The thunder rumbled again, so much closer, and Peter let out a weak laugh. He patted Wade's shoulder, running his hand across his boyfriend's wet-slickened back. He trailed his fingers back up across the scars and bumps, caressing over his head until he reached down around to his chin. Peter lifted Wade's face, tugging him gently to bring him forward for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and Wade was smiling the whole time throughout it.

In the distance there was the familiar sound of an engine. In no time, they were being approached by red and blue flashing lights, their brightness a disturbing contrast to the dark calm of the storm.

"Oh fuck, storm patrol!" Peter groaned. He forgot that when these kinds of storms hit the city, the police were to ensure the safety of civilians who may have been caught out in the harsh weather. There was even greater surveillance stationed throughout the countryside.

The officers stepped out of their car. They were moving slowly, nudging each other. One of them shook his head, spitting to the side of the road. Fuck, they knew.

"Looks like this surprise date is over," said Wade. He was pouting. Peter tried not to snort. He bitterly failed. Wade looked ridiculous. It was too cute.

"Baby, this date was over the second you grabbed my dick," he said cheerfully, giving Wade an enthusiastic kiss before he could say a word.

That kept him quiet. At least until the officers came to pull them apart.


End file.
